leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zook
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Zook | jname=ザクスカ | tmname=Zacusca | slogan=no | image=Zook.png| size=185px| caption=Zook| age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Thug | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank=Thug | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Zook (Japanese: ザクスカ Zacusca) is a minor character that appears in . He is the only character in the games to have the Thug (Japanese: あらくれもの Ruffian). In the games Zook first appears at Gateon Port near the beginning of the game. After Jovi, the player's sister, accidentally runs into him, he begins to threaten her with his . However, Mr. Verich, Eldes, and Ardos appear at the scene, and Ardos proceeds to easily defeat Zook's Zangoose with his powerful . Later the player encounters Zook at the Cipher Key Lair, where he's standing outside of the facility for guard under Gorigan's orders, as punishment for "showing off Shadow Pokémon without permission". He's first fending off a couple of Team Snagem members, before he notices the player, and challenges him to a battle. Because the player's Snag Machine was stolen by Team Snagem at the S.S. Libra wreck, he will be unable to snag Zook's Shadow Zangoose. After the player has recovered the Snag Machine from Team Snagem's hideout, he can battle Zook again. After Zook is defeated once more, he will leave "somewhere far away where Cipher won't have any influence", never to be seen again. Pokémon First cutscene battle At Gateon Port, Zook tries to challenge Michael to a battle, but Ardos steps in and battles him instead. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Zook Headshot.png |size=100px |prize=N/A |class=Thug |classlink=Zook |name=Zook |game=XD |location=Gateon Port |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Second cutscene battle At the Cipher Key Lair, Zook is shown battling Biden when Michael first visits the place. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Zook Headshot.png |size=100px |prize=N/A |class=Thug |classlink=Zook |name=Zook |game=XD |location=Cipher Key Lair |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| First and second battle Due to Michael's Snag Machine having been stolen, he will be unable to snag Zook's Zangoose during the first battle against him. After the Snag Machine is recovered from Snagem Hideout, Zook is rematched with the same team as before. Note that Zook's Zangoose has its gender, Nature, and IVs set upon battling Zook the first time |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Zook Headshot.png |size=100px |prize= 620 |class=Thug |classlink=Zook |name=Zook |game=XD |location=Cipher Key Lair |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Quotes ;Gateon Port :"Hey, now! Where do you think you're going?" :"And look what you've done!" :"You've messed up with the happening look of Zook, the coolest, baddest, and most happening guy around!" :"Gnnnnn! Sorry doesn't begin to cut it!" :"Huh? You there, yeah, you, punk. You're with this munchkin, aren't you?" :"And it looks to me like you're a Trainer." :"You look like you'll be a million times more fun than some munchkin! I'll stomp you flat with my Shadow Pokémon!" :"Shut it! Hey, meddling senior citizen, take your preaching to someone who cares! Or do you want me to pound you, too?" * Before battling Ardos :"Huh? And who do you think you are? So now you're going to play the man and stop me? This gets better by the minute! Let's see you try!" * Being defeated by Ardos :"Y-your power... Where does it come from?!" * After being defeated by Ardos :"You've done it now! Don't think you're getting away with messing with the great Zook! Remember this!" ;Cipher Key Lair (first visit) * Talking with Biden :"Team Snagem? Can't rightly say I know them." :"Lunk?!" :"You're calling the dashing and terrific Mr. Zook a lunk? How dare you! Grrrrr! You're not getting away with this!" * After defeating Biden :"Hey, you want more of where that came from?" * Before battle :"You're not running off with them? You've got guts, but... Huh?!" :"Wait a second! You're that brat who was at Gateon Port! What are you doing here?!" :"You're nothing but bad news! Ever since I saw you, I've had nothing but the worst luck! First, at Gateon Port, some guy challenged me to a battle out of the blue and promptly stomped me flat. Then Gorigan gave me one major dressing-down for showing off Shadow Pokémon without permission. Because of that, he made me stand guard here as punishment." :"There's one thing I can't figure out, though. How'd Gorigan ever find out about me anyway?" :"Gaaah! Remembering that is getting me riled! This time, I'll flatten you!" * Being defeated :"But... This can't be happening!" * After being defeated :"You're just some kid! How could I, the mighty Zook, get beat by just some kid?! Because you fluked out! You only won because you got lucky! That's got to be the answer! I won't battle you again. If you win by a fluke again, my reputation will take a beating!" * If talked to :"Get lost, punk! If I, the mighty Zook, get serious, you'll be crushed in no time!" ;Cipher Key Lair (second visit) * Before battle :"Quit scurrying around! You're getting on my nerves! Don't think you're hot stuff just because you beat me once by a fluke! And what's with showing off that weird machine on your arm? You're begging for a thumping, and I'll deliver it this time! I'll bash, dash, and crash you, just like you want!" * Being defeated :"Wroooar! What'll I do? What'll I do? Gorigan's going to chew me out again!" * After being defeated :"Urrrrgh... The punk thumped me... And Gorigan will be furious with me again... ...I should go away. Somewhere far away where Cipher won't have any influence. So long, punk. I've had enough of battling you to last a lifetime." Trivia * The gender of Zook's Shadow Zangoose is not set in stone until it is sent out against the player at the Cipher Key Lair. Due to appearing twice before such a point, this particular Zangoose can potentially change its gender up to two times over the course of events. An example of this might consist of Zangoose's being female when facing Ardos at Gateon Port, male when facing Biden at Cipher Key Lair, and female again when facing the player at Cipher Key Lair. * Despite Zangoose and being mortal enemies, Zook has both of them in his team, and it is possible for both of them to be out on the field at the same time. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Barry |de=Dolf |it=Zucco |es=Zoque }} Thug |bordercolor= |fr=Brute |de=Strolch |it=Loscofiguro |es=Bruto }} Category:Members of Cipher Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Dolf fr:Barry (Pokémon XD) it:Zucco ja:ザクスカ